


The Moon That Doesn't Shine

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Emotions, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Moon, Sad, depressed!tsukki, late night, sun - Freeform, sun and moon, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is the moon. He needs a sun to make him shine. He had one, but pushed him away. As he realizes his mistake, he regains his sun and is able to shine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon That Doesn't Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sAD. If you can not tolerate sadness, don't reAD THIS.

 Tsukishima was a bright boy. He's smart, tall, popular, attractive, what else could you ask for? But in this moment, he did not shine.  
~  
   Kei was always fairly happy. He didn't have too many friends, but he has one. One amazing friend. Yamaguchi Tadashi. And he was content with that. He told him everything. Yamaguchi knows about the scars of loneliness on his wrists, he knows about the scary nights and torturous days that Tsukishima has. He knows about the facade of happiness Kei puts on. No one else seems to have realized this. Yamaguchi had always been there for him. But then, his beloved Tsukki changed. Tsukishima wasn't as open. It was now a much more stern facade, and he pushed people away. Including Tadashi. He wouldn't let him in anymore. He was older now, and he knew he couldn't put up with the fake shine any longer. He was dark. He was a dark moon, that never shines. He was alone, and afraid. Afraid of no escape. And the way it was going for him, there was no escape. He was simply a moon that didn't shine. A boring, useless, rock. The nights were now pitch black for him. He's stay up late at night, staring at the dinosaur toy on his shelf. Yamaguchi had gotten that for him when he was 5. Tsukishima, at that moment, realized how broken he was. He pushed his best friend away. He realized, the reason the moon shined no more, was because he had no sun to shine for him. He had no one to give him light anymore.  The one he loves most. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. It was a box of pictures. The pictures were of a time where the sun and moon shined brightly together. Kei sat there with hot tears running down his face, as he realizes how much he messed up. "Damn it..." He wiped his tears away and reached for his headphones. He turned on his favorite song. It was his favorite because it reminded him of Yamaguchi. Tsukishima has finally realized, he needs him. He crawled towards his window and opened it up, dropping himself right onto the lawn. He was on the first floor, so it was an easy task. He glanced over towards the house he recognized has the Yamaguchi residence. He knew Tadashi would be in there sleeping. Or maybe, not sleeping?   
   Yamaguchi was in his room with tears streaming down his face as he stares at his phone. He missed Tsukishima so much. "Kei... I love you..." "I love you too, Tadashi." Huh? "Yamaguchi bolted upright and yanked off his headphones. He looked around, and found his best friend, staring at him from near his window. "Ts-tsukki??" "Yes." "Oh my god..." Yamaguchi ran out of bed and engulfed Kei I'm a big hug. "I missed you..." But Tsukishima didn't respond. He was happy in that moment. The moon that doesnt shine, could finally shine for real. Not just a facade. And that's all because he had Yamaguchi. His Yamaguchi. His sun.


End file.
